Hinoka/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hinoka. Fire Emblem Warriors *"I won't be stopped!" *"Is there anyone on this battlefield with the spine to give me a real fight?" *"See where training hard gets you?" *"Courage and hard work beat arrogance every time!" *"Was there ever a doubt who would win? This is what I live for!" *"A shame you're losing so badly, but at least you have the honor of losing to me." *"Corrin! No... I can't lose you again!" *"Ryoma has fallen?! Is this some sick joke?!" *"Takumi! We are Hoshidan royals--we must set a better example than that!" *"Forgive me, Sakura! I wish I could have saved you!" *"I'm always fascinated to see you fight." *"Well done, Princess Camilla. I'll do my best to match you blow for blow." *"Brilliantly done, Ryoma! There's none stronger than you in all of Hoshido!" *"Good job, Takumi. You make me proud to call you brother!" *"You've grown so strong, Sakura. It's your Hoshidan blood showing through!" *"You're magnificent with a spear, Oboro! I wish I had retainers of such quality..." *"Amazing, Tiki! Keep that up and we're bound to win!" *"Your skill on the battlefield is without equal, Princess Minerva!" *"Such bravery... It was an honor to behold!" *"All that matters is that I do my share." *"I-is that so? Your hungry stare worries me more than these foes, Camilla..." *"Heh... Thank you, Ryoma, but please save your praise for the rank and file." *"If we win here, Takumi, we'll owe it to your presence at my side!" *"Thank you, Sakura. Everyone has something to contribute--even you." *"When you put it that way, Oboro... I should try even harder!" *"I owe it to my daily training, Tiki. Would you like to join me sometime?" *"I'm happy to hear you say this. Now let's see your handiwork, Princess Minerva." *"I couldn't have done it without you." *"I'll be with you to the last!" *"I suppose you and I should join forces." *"I look forward to seeing you in combat." *"I never thought the day would come when you and I fought side by side." *"Don't worry. I'm here for you." *"I'll clear you a path!" *"Good! I couldn't hope for a better ally!" *"On my way now! I won't let you die!" *"Saved by a Nohrian... Will wonders never cease." *"You came, Princess Camilla... I hoped I could rely on you." *"Ryoma, you're here! I couldn't ask for better backup!" *"Thanks, Takumi. I knew you'd be there when I needed you." *"Thanks for that, Sakura! Let's teach them to fear the princesses of Hoshido!" *"There you are, Oboro! I could use a hand with this!" *"You came, Lady Celica. It's time the two of us mounted a comeback!" *"I knew you'd come! Care to lend a hand?" *"Well, of course. You and I are allies now." *"I'm here to help. But maybe you should focus on our foes rather than on me..." *"It was nothing, Ryoma. I'd do anything not to lose my brother." *"Think nothing of it, Takumi. I know how strong you are at heart." *"Don't say that, Sakura. Everyone has their off days." *"I couldn't let you die, Oboro. Who else would pick out my clothes?" *"I'm relieved that I arrived in time, Lady Celica." *"I couldn't live with myself if the enemy took you out." *"Don't hold anything back!" *"Nothing scares me now." *"I won't rest on my laurels. There's always more to learn!" *"Run now if you value your lives." *"On Hoshido's honor, I will end you!" *"Princess Camilla... I've been wanting to settle things between us." *"I won't back down--not even from you!" *"Come at me with everything you have, Takumi. Show me how you've grown." *"I won't go easy on you, Sakura. Show me you can handle it!" *"If you're truly loyal, Oboro, you'll put all your strength behind your blows!" *"I never thought I'd have to fight you, Corrin. But if I must, then I will!" *"I give no quarter...and expect none in return!" *"No Nohrian will get the best of me!" *"I-I'd rather you didn't, Princess Camilla. If you press me, it will come to blows..." *"I'm ready. Show me how fierce you can be, Ryoma." *"It's very well for you to say so...but you must back up that claim with action!" *"That's what I like to hear, Sakura. Challenge accepted!" *"Time to show me your real power, Linde!" *"A contest to see who wields the weapon best, eh? Let's put it to the test, then!" *"Very well, Corrin. Then expect the same from me!" *"Did you get a good look at the might of a Hoshidan warrior?" *"Hmph. I got the better of you this time, Princess Camilla." *"Hah! One win for me! And I promise you it won't be the last!" *"You're strong, Takumi--make no mistake. But not as strong as me." *"I'm impressed, Sakura. You may actually beat me one day." *"You didn't give an inch, Oboro. It was a pleasure to see you in action." *"You've really improved! Before long, no one will stand in your way anymore!" *"You were a worthy foe, Princess Minerva. I hope we cross paths again someday." *"What's our next move?" Category:Quotes